


Different

by JaredKleinman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Bottom Loki (Marvel), But not too porny I guess, First Time, Fluff, Frenemies with Benefits but both catch feelings, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Now I know what this is xD, Porn with Feelings, Top Tony Stark, i don't even know what this is, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: Loki dived into the kiss like an olympic swimmer into water: with practiced ease and pleasant anticipation.He loved kissing Tony.Maybe that was something he should be worried about but as Tony opened Loki’s mouth with his thumb and slit his tongue inside the decided that he was definitely not going to worry about it now.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so here's the thing. This is my first time writing smut and it was really, really, REALLY hard xD If you have any constructive criticism for me or just tipps and tricks on how make it less difficult to write this stuff I would appreciate it SO very much.  
> That's it. And now: Enjoy the story!
> 
> (Also this isn't beta-ed yet because my beta has a shit ton of other real life stuff to do rn which is really more important than proofreading fanfiction but I wanted to post it anyway. I think I got most of the errors tho, so here's to hoping xD )

This was his first time, Loki realised in the midst of rustling fabric and heavy breathing. This was his first time bedding someone without hoping to gain something else but pleasure and closeness. 

It was scary and unsettling but also oh so sweet. 

He couldn’t remember when it had started. The caring. The  _ affection _ . He couldn’t remember when he had looked at Stark for the first time with something else in his gaze than impartial curiosity and scholarly interest, when he had started to like the Midgardian, when he had started to think about him during his absence and to feel his heart swell the moment the other entered the room. 

What he could remember very well though were the first times Stark had appeared to return this kind of interest. The first time Stark had touched Loki’s hand deliberately, the first time Stark had rested his hand on Loki's back, the first time Stark had brushed a strand of hair from Loki’s forehead and so, so many more. He could remember them all. 

One of his favourite moments had happened not too long ago, a mere twenty minutes had passed by since then. They had shared a drink, and as simple and unexciting this might sound - it hadn’t been. Because they hadn’t just shared a drink, they had shared  _ a  _ drink,  _ one _ drink, from the same glass between longing glances, hidden stares and tension.    
So much tension. 

Loki hadn’t known what to call this feeling inside his chest. The ache, the pressure that made it impossible to breath whenever his eyes met Stark’s.    
Or Anthony’s?    
Or Tony’s?    
He had wanted to get closer to him, he had wanted to  _ touch  _ him. Everywhere. 

Loki had never wanted to touch people. 

He had also wanted Tony to touch  _ him _ even though he normally was quite averse to other people’s hands on any part of his body. He did it if he had to and he had done so several times, but he had never  _ wanted  _ to. He had never  _ longed _ for it.

But everything was different with Tony. 

He wanted Tony to touch him, to hold him, to  _ talk  _ to him. He wanted to  _ be  _ with him. 

Loki had also never wanted to just be with a person.

And oh, how all of these things made everything sweeter. 

Tony’s hands on him, caressing his cheek, his upper arm, his back felt better than anything he could have imagined and the pleasure from Tony’s mouth on his neck made him gasp and isn’t that funny how he lost the control over himself he usually holds onto so desperately?   
Sounds escaped his mouth he didn’t know he was capable of making and when Tony chuckled gently into the crook of his neck it did something to his stomach Loki couldn’t describe but wanted to feel again. He wanted to make Tony laugh again. 

They were still dressed which was also something Loki wasn’t used to. Usually these kinds of encounters were rushed and over as fast as they had begun but then again: Everything was different with Tony. Or maybe all Midgardians liked to take their time with this, but whatever the case, Loki _ liked  _ it and he enjoyed Tony’s roaming hands beneath his dress shirt and he enjoyed his own hands messing up the other’s hair and he enjoyed sitting on his lap and the kissing and the teasing bulge he could feel through the fabric of Tony’s trousers and all of a sudden he didn’t understand anymore why anyone would want to rush this kind of wonderful, wonderful thing.    
When Tony’s hand abandoned Loki’s torso and instead tangled themselves in his hair and  _ pulled  _ the god let out a soft moan which made Tony grin against his mouth in return. Under any other circumstances Loki would have been horrified at his lack of body control but this was Tony Stark and with Tony Stark these kinds of things were a  _ challenge _ and Loki had never backed down from one. He breathed “Do it again.”, in a voice as raw as unprocessed iron and let his hands drop from Tony’s hair to his chest because suddenly it was the most important thing in his life to draw the same kind of noise from Tony in return. 

He let his hands slip under the tight fitting shirt and brushed his fingers over the small of the other’s back and the reaction he got from Tony was most pleasing because he could feel goosebumps spreading over his entire upper body. Now it was Loki’s turn to grin against Tony’s lips which earned him a particularly hard pull and a demanding tongue in his mouth. 

Not that he minded. 

Soon enough Tony abandoned his hair and Loki was just about to give a disappointed wine when he was suddenly spun around to find himself on his back with Tony hovering above him. The human grinned down at him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, one hand on either side of Loki's head and by the Norns if  _ that  _ didn’t do the funniest things to his insides. 

“That’s what you get for riling me up.”, Tony said in a voice that sounded about a dozen octaves deeper than usual and as much as Loki wanted to hear more of it, he couldn’t let this pass without comment. 

“You say that like this hasn’t been my plan all along.” , he answered cockily and pulled Tony down by his shirt so he could whisper in his ear. “You might have forgotten, but I am still a  _ god _ and a mortal like you can’t play tricks on me. I have the cleverest mind in the entire nine realms.”, he felt Tony’s breath hitch and decided to go a bit further. “...unless you can convince me of having an equal that is.” 

The Midgardian exhaled so shakily that Loki had to suppress a giggle but soon enough Tony had pulled himself back together and cupped Loki’s chin determinedly. 

“You, Loki Laufeyson, are going to be the death of me.” he growled before kissing Loki again and thereby stifling any kind of smug reply the god might have had to offer. 

Loki happily complied. 

Tony tasted like coffee and a little bit of the whiskey they had drunk not half an hour ago and Loki was pleasantly surprised about how the alcohol didn’t seem to lessen the capability of Tony’s tongue. When the Midgardian pulled back he chased his lips eagerly which made Tony chuckle again and really, Loki wanted to be angry about it but he simply couldn’t bring himself to feel negatively about anything that made his human happy.   
“I demand you come back up here.”, he said and looked down only to see Tony fumbling with the button’s of Loki’s dress shirt - with his mouth. 

“I mean I  _ can  _ stop.”, Tony grinned devilishly and undid the first button with his teeth. 

Well now  _ that  _ wasn’t an option. 

“No, I believe you may continue.” Loki breathed and tried to not sound as desperate as he felt. Norns, the mortal knew how to turn somebody on. 

“Thought so.”, Tony said and gave him a wink so mischievously sinful that Loki let his head fall back against the pillows behind him in pleasure. He felt how the buttons on his shirt became undone one after the other and when Tony let his hand travel over the newly exposed skin Loki barely contained a shutter. When he looked back down he found the mortal staring with eyes as big as the plates they used for the feasts held in Asgard. 

“Do you like the view?”, he teased and when Tony ripped his gaze from Loki’s body and met his own Loki could see that his eyes had gotten noticeably darker. 

“You are fucking beautiful, do you know that?”, he asked hoarsely and started kissing his way up from the rim of Loki’s trousers up to his chest and throat. “Seriously, it’s unfair.”, he murmured next to Loki's ear and bit down on it which made the god let out a shaky breath. 

“So I am told.”, Loki lied because the truth was that nobody had ever called him that. Skinny maybe, or _ lean _ but not once had he heard the word beautiful from someone who was talking about him. Back in Asgard people like Thor would probably be considered beautiful or handsome, warriors and fighters but tricksters like him? Never. He was too small for the frost giants and hadn’t spoken to many Midgardians - most of them probably hated him anyway. 

He sucked in a breath as Tony pulled him back into his lap and brushed the loose shirt off his shoulders. 

“Now  _ that’ _ s a little unfair, don’t you think?”, the god cooed and let his hands roam over Tony's - still clothed - upper body. The human just grinned. 

“You are the trickster god, so you tell me.” 

“Well  _ I  _ think it’s  _ very  _ foul play.”, Loki said and let his fingers slip under the rim of Tony’s neckline.

“Do you now?”, the mortal asked and raised an eyebrow teasingly.   
“Oh, I  _ definitely  _ do.”, Loki replied and started caressing Tony’s neck. 

“Well if the god of  _ mischief  _ tells me I’m being unfair I should really start overthinking my actions.”

“And to what conclusion do you come?”, Loki asked suggestively and replaced his fingers with his mouth. 

“I’m not sure yet but I get the feeling I should get rid of my shirt.” 

“Oh, take your time.”, Loki said and started pressing open mouthed kisses on the sides of Tony’s throat. “We wouldn’t want you doing something you are not completely sure of.” 

“You know, I think I am completely sure after all.”, the Midgardian breathed hastily and tightened his grip around Loki’s torso. The god grinned against Tony’s skin and grabbed the rims of Tony’s shirt to pull it up and over the other’s head. After disposing of it by carelessly throwing it over his shoulder, Tony let himself fall forwards and pressed Loki back against the sheets, only this time the god’s legs were tightly wrapped around his hip. Their erections pressed together for a second which made both of them gasp in unison. 

“You have very pretty eyes.”, Tony said and Loki crooked his head in amusement. 

“Do you always compliment your bedfellows that much?” 

“Maybe.”, Tony said and nuzzled into the crook of Loki’s neck. “Are you always such a piece of shit to yours?” 

“Maybe.”, the god countered but immediately forgot about the rest he wanted to say when Tony bit down on his skin. He grasped Tony even tighter and by the way his partner hissed he was sure there were going to be scratch marks tomorrow. 

“You liked that?”, Tony grinned and Loki could only nod because he didn’t trust his voice anymore. Instead of saying anything he bucked his hips up against Tony’s which made the other moan out loud.    
“You liked that?”, Loki asked cockily but Tony captured his lips again before they could resume their banter. The kisses became gradually more sloppy and heated and both of them escaped more and louder noises as their groins met erratically. 

“Y’know, “Tony murmured between kisses. “It’s funny that we’re both still wearing the most bothering piece of fabric.”   
“Actually.”, Loki breathed as Tony resumed sucking on his neck. “I think that this is not funny at all. It is an atrocity, really. We should - ah - we should do something about that immediately.” 

“I agree.”, Tony said coarsely and Loki recorded the sound in the back of his mind for...later purposes. 

And while Loki was still busy trying to get over the sound of Tony’s voice the mortal had already opened the god’s dress pants and was currently very skillfully ridding him of them. 

Even though his pants were ridiculously tight Tony’s way of pulling them off was as graceful and seductive as any action he performed in bed and when Loki helped a little bit with his magic when Tony pulled the fabric over his ankles, nobody needed to know.    
Tony threw them mindlessly to the floor and immediately crawled back up to mouth against the fabric of Loki’s underwear. The god gasped in pleasure and buried his hand in Tony’s hair which encouraged the human even more. When Tony tried to reach down and into his own pants Loki stopped him - barely so though because his body control had decreased considerably over the past few minutes and he nearly missed the other’s hand. 

“Oh no.”, he growled and with a flick of his finger they had switched positions and Loki was now the one with his face above Tony’s crotch. “You are not going to touch yourself while I am in the same bed as you. It is tremendously insulting.” 

Tony’s mouth fell open at his words but the billionaire failed to utter any coherent words as he dropped his head against the pillows, exhaled loudly and tightly gripped the sheets. “I swear to-”, was the only thing Loki was able to understand before Tony stopped talking altogether when Loki snipped his fingers again (this was taking decidedly too long) and closed his mouth around Tony’s penis. 

Loki didn’t find any real pleasure in the task itself but he enjoyed the little sounds and movements Tony made at his every suck almost as much as their kissing from before. Loki was good at giving head and he  _ knew  _ it and as far as he could tell Tony agreed upon that. The human squirmed, moaned and pulled at Loki’s hair which the god enjoyed way too much and when Tony started to unwittingly push down Loki’s head in time with his movements Loki decided that this was the most enticing blow job he had ever given. 

After a few minutes he could feel Tony getting close but before he could finish what he had started the Midgardian pulled Loki back up again and the god willingly followed the movement. 

“Not so fast, Reindeer Games, I’m not the only one who’s supposed to enjoy himself tonight.”, Tony smirked and started kissing him again. Loki dived into the kiss like an olympic swimmer into water: with practiced ease and pleasant anticipation.   
He loved kissing Tony. 

Maybe that was something he should be worried about but as Tony opened Loki’s mouth with his thumb and slit his tongue inside the decided that he was definitely not going to worry about it now. 

A hand wrapped around Loki’s penis and before he could realise that this was only a distraction he already found himself once more beneath the body he had lusted after for so long. 

“Playtime’s over, Lokes.”, Tony grinned and freed the god from the last piece of clothing left to dispose of. 

“I hope so.”, the god grinned and curiously watched Tony fumbling in his bedside drawer. The mortal uttered a triumphant grunt when he found what he was searching for and returned with a smug smile on his lips. Loki wanted to kiss it off but Tony started speaking before he could so anything accordingly. 

“Are you ready?”, he asked and crooked his head roguishly. 

Tony would have expected Loki to give a teasing reply or roll his eyes playfully but instead of that Loki started to frown and the lustful gaze in his eyes was suddenly replaced by something guarding and suspicious.

“What kind of question is that?”, he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Are you mocking me?” 

“Uh... _ No _ ? I mean yes, normally all the time but not right now.”, Tony said and moved over so he was sitting beside Loki on the bed. He was confused. 

The god sat up, still looking at him with furrowed brows and an angry stare.    
“Then why would you suggest I couldn’t handle what you have to offer?” 

“I didn’t…”, Tony trailed off and pinched his nose in sudden understanding. “Is that what I think it is?”, he asked Loki and didn’t even pretend to wait for an answer. “Oh man, I wanted to get  _ laid  _ tonight. Anyway. Move over.”, he said and gestured at Loki but the god only gave him a profoundly confused and snappy stare. 

“We’re going to have a little talk.”, Tony clarified. “So move over to the other side of the bed, I want to rest my back against something.”    
Loki reluctantly did as he was told and Tony sat down next to him, covering their legs and laps with the soft blanket. 

“I don’t know how you guys do things in Asgard”, Tony started, careful not to disturb Loki any further. He could deal with a  _ horny _ god in his bedroom but an  _ angry _ god was definitely something he didn’t want to take care of tonight. “But humans usually care about their partner and want to make sure they’re alright and actually enjoy the sex. Oh, and JARVIS?”

_ At your service, Sir.  _

“Tell Capsicle I need him to bring two pots of tea to my bedroom. Say it’s urgent.” 

_ Of course.  _

“So where were we?”, Tony looked back at Loki and flashed him a grin. 

“I believe you were trying to sell the implication of weakness as something desirable and kind.”, Loki said with a voice as cold as ice.

“And there goes my boner…”, Tony mumbled to himself.

“Excuse me?”    
“I said you’re a loner.”    
“That does not make sense.”

“Well what you said doesn’t seem to make any sense either.” 

“I think it makes perfect sense.” 

“Of course you do.”, Tony sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands. He had started this evening believing he would get some ass -  _ meaning _ he was definitely not prepared for talking to a god with an inferiority complex the size of Manhattan about his issues on emotional closeness and fear of commitment. 

“Listen.”, he tried again and turned his face back to Loki who was still frowning at him like he had eaten all of his cookies. “When someone here on earth cares about your well being they don’t think you can’t care for yourself, they just want to make it  _ easier _ . I can’t believe I have to tell you this.” 

“Easier…?”, Loki echoed, still suspicious but at least not frowning as heavily as before. 

“Yes. They want to make  _ you  _ feel good because then  _ they _ will feel good.”   
“Is that not just egoistical?”    
“Well I suppose most people would call it ‘selfless’ but I agree. See? _ This _ is what I like so much about you.”, Tony grinned and affectionately ruffled Loki’s hair. 

“If you do that again I  _ will _ murder you.”    
“Well you didn’t seem to have much of a problem with that before.”, Tony winked and was that smile on Loki’s face? He retrieved his hand and smiled as he regarded the god. Loki’s hair was a mess of black curls and even though the eye-roll he gave Tony was somewhat typical for him, he looked so utterly different from his usual slick appearance. Tony’s chest suddenly started to swell painfully, it was a pleasant pain though and one he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Maybe he should be worried about that but as his gaze met Loki’s and he stared into those beautiful green eyes and when the god's lips turned into a somewhat content smile as he considered Tony’s explanation, Tony decided that he definitely wouldn’t care about it now. 

“So when I do  _ this _ .”, he said instead and lifted one hand to gently cup Loki’s cheek and start caressing it with his thumb. “And ask if you are ready, or fine, or alright, I  _ know _ that you could handle everything I did to you. I just want to make sure you’re not only bearing with it, but enjoying it just as much as-”’   
He was interrupted by a loud clank and as he turned his head he could see Steve standing in the door frame, two broken cups and a puddle in front of his feet. His eyes were the size of the moon.

“Hey Steve!”, Tony greeted cheerfully while Loki stared at him suspiciously.    
“We”, Steve said after a few seconds of overcoming the shock and lifted a finger to warningly point it at Tony. “are going to talk about this.” 

When he said ‘this’ he pointed at Loki and the god didn’t know if he should feel amused or insulted.

“Oh, don’t be so shy, why talk about it when you can watch!”, Tony offered grinning and knowing full well that this was  _ not  _ what Steve had meant. “See the chair over there by the window? You have the  _ perfect  _ view of-”    
“ _ Thank you, _ Tony, for your...uh...offer, but I think I would much rather go. This is way more disturbing than any war I have ever been in. Have a nice...night.”, and with that he turned around and closed the door behind himself. 

Tony grinned and turned back to Loki. “We won’t talk about it.  _ He  _ will talk about it and I will pretend to listen.” 

Loki made the broken cups reappear next to the bed on the drawer, repaired and filled with the tea Steve had prepared, with a flick of his hand.

Then Loki kissed him.

Tony was a little bit surprised at the sudden change of his demeanor but if it meant making out with the god of mischief (who had turned out to be an extremely skilled kisser) he wouldn’t question it. 

Soon they were back where they had stopped, meaning Tony was hovering above Loki, their erections brushing against each other. 

When Tony kissed Loki’s cheek the god couldn’t help but trace the touch with his fingers and when Tony asked him again if he was ready he gave a small nod. 

Yes, he was ready. He felt like he hadn’t been more ready for anything in his entire life and he wanted, wanted, _ wanted _ Tony so badly that his chest started to ache.    
Oh, this was  _ definitely _ something he should be worried about. But not right now.    
Not right now when Tony was caressing his cheek and peppering his hairline with kisses. Not right now when he couldn’t name a single one of the feelings overwhelming him. And especially not right now when he was just relishing in the feeling of being cared for for the first time in his life. 

He closed his eyes and nearly missed Tony’s gently teasing but very soft: “And are you alright?” 

He opened one eye and his gaze met soft brown eyes, a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow. This expression might have looked smug on anyone else but on Tony it seemed soft and caring. 

Loki was alright, even though his back was slightly starting to hurt because of the pillow behind him. But surely he shouldn’t be interrupting this for such a small frivolity. He did feel good after all. 

“It’s okay if you say no, you know?”, Tony encouraged him, still fondly amused and nuzzled into the crook of Loki’s neck. “It doesn’t matter what it is.” 

“Not at all?”, Loki asked cautiously and felt Tony nodd.    
“Uhuh.”, he said and started sucking on Loki’s neck again. The god gasped in pleasure. 

“And if you don’t tell me - because I know there is something - I will stop until you do.”, and in order to strengthen his argument he sucked on the particularly sensitive spot behind Loki’s ear. 

“The pillow.”, Loki moaned because no matter how uncomfortable he felt saying this Tony stopping with whatever he was doing was  _ not  _ going to happen. “It’s making my back hurt.”    
“There now.”, The human grinned and started adjusting the pillow until he was satisfied with the result. He didn’t laugh, he didn’t make any degrading comments. He just rearranged the pillow and then kissed Loki on the nose before he returned to sucking bruises on his neck. Loki had to close his eyes because somehow this simple task felt much more intense than before and a voice in the back of his mind screamed  _ Love!Love!Love!  _ in an endless chant but he didn’t listen to it. He couldn’t allow himself to listen to it. 

“Are you sure you’re fine Lokes?”, he heard Tony ask from somewhere very far away. “Because you just went limp right now and I’m not sure if that’s a god or a bad thing.”

Loki opened his eyes and looked into Tony’s, soft brown and  _ concerned,  _ and the voice in the back of his mind became louder and when he opened his mouth he nearly didn’t say “I feel good.”, but something entirely else. Something reckless - and much more dangerous. He cupped Tony’s cheek and smiled instead. It was a small and soft smile but a genuine one and he couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled - not grinned, not smirked, just smiled - at someone because he was happy. 

Tony returned the smile and when he did Loki couldn’t help himself but kiss the human once more. A little bit more gentle this time and less rushed and sweet. 

“Ready?”, Tony murmured against Loki's lips and the moment Loki nodded he heard a cap snap open and felt a slick finger against his bottom. 

He sighed contentedly as Tony started to work him open. They couldn’t kiss because of their height difference but Tony was making up for it by lazily licking Loki’s penis and distracting him from the sometimes unpleasant stretch caused by his fingers. 

After some time Tony crawled back up and gave Loki a deep kiss to which the other responded eagerly. Loki wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist to grant him easier access and the Midgardian didn’t think twice to position himself right and start pushing slowly. 

For a second Loki’s eyes went wide and not because it hurt - it was the opposite actually. He was astonished at the fact that he  _ wasn’t  _ in pain. Normally this was the part where he would clench his teeth and wait until the pain subsided and he could breathe normally again but he didn’t feel any pain at all.    
It felt nice. 

It felt good. 

It felt intimate and caring and if Loki had been a little bit more like Thor maybe a happy tear would have ran down his cheek but he wasn’t like Thor and so instead of crying he released his grip around Tony’s back, cupped his face with both of his hands and kissed him until he had forgotten about everything but Tony’s lips on dhis and his dick inside of him. 

“Oh my _ god _ .”, Tony gasped after the kiss and rested his forehead against Loki’s shoulder.

“I thought we were on a first name basis by now.”, Loki grinned and Tony immediately shoved one of the pillows in his face.    
“Stop making dad jokes while I have my dick inside of you.”, Tony grumbled and Loki crooked his head. 

“I do not know what a ‘dad joke’ is supposed to be but regarding the last part of your sentence I would suggest you better do something about the lack of movement.” 

And yes, Tony could definitely agree with that. 

As soon as he started moving Loki kissed him again and it was a little difficult to control his thrusts and his tongue at the same time but oh so worth it and when Loki started to run his fingers through Tony’s hair he was lost anyway. 

Soon Loki started to meet Tony halfway with his hips and while now only one hand was in his hair, the other was moving across his back and they were still kissing and Tony had had many partners but none of them had been able to take care of him this thoroughly. He tried to give back as best as he could, pulled at Loki’s hair because he knew the god liked it, ran his thumb over his cheek and caressed his upper arms. Even though Tony had explained how humans wanted to take care of their partner he had never felt a need for it this urgent. Sure, he didn’t want to  _ rape  _ anyone and he definitely didn’t leave the bed if the other person hadn’t reached their climax yet but with Loki it wasn’t just about getting off, he wanted him to feel as best as possible, he wanted him to forget the world and the entire nine realms. Everything but him.

And this was new.    
And this was strange.    
And oh, how he would have to worry about this later but later wasn’t now and right now he could feel Loki’s hands on his back, Loki’s legs around his waist, Loki’s mouth on his and his penis buried inside him and the only thing he could think of was Loki, Loki, Loki. 

(And if a faint little voice in the back of his head chanted  _ Love!Love!Love!  _ he didn’t pay any attention to it.) 

He wrapped a hand around Loki’s penis when he was starting to feel close because no way in hell would he finish before him. Luckily it only took a few thrusts until Loki moaned, surprisingly soft, and came over his own stomach and Tony’s fingers. 

Tony would have prefered being able to say that Loki’s orgasm took him over the edge as well and if anyone should ask that’s definitely the version he will tell them but it was the devilishly sinful look in his eyes when he brought up Tony’s hand to his lips and started cleaning his fingers that made Tony’s hips stutter as he came with a breathless “Holy  _ fuck _ -” inside of him. 

They both needed a minute (or five) to find their breaths again. The first thing Loki did was letting the mess they had made vanish with an exhausted snap and as soon as that was done, Tony lifted himself up and pulled the god into an equally exhausted embrace. He rested his chin on the top of Loki’s head and even though the god clearly wasn’t used to hugs he let himself be held.

“Is the tea still hot?”, Tony mumbled against the black hair and Loki raised his head to look up at him. 

“Of course it’s still hot, who do you think I am? Some savage?”, he asked but it was playful and soft and everything Tony needed to hear right now.

They drank tea while talking about magic and science, Loki rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony put an arm around Loki’s. They watched the moon outside the window and Loki told him tales about two siblings as different as can be. They looked at the constellations and Tony told Loki stories about a boy trying to earn his father’s love. 

Long after they had emptied their cups and placed them on the nightstand they were tucked together under the blankets, kissing lazily. And after Loki was savely cuddled up against his chest Tony couldn’t help but wonder.

When had he become such a romantic? He had never cared for romance and slow kissing and gentle touches. He had never cared for a cuddle after sex or tea or even hugs. He had never cared for falling asleep with another person in his arms and good night kisses and whispered words of affection.    
But as he was watching the moon outside the window with heavy eyes and listened to the slow but steady breathing of his lover he couldn’t help but smile. 

Because, yes, he had never cared for all these things. 

But everything was different with Loki.    
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
